Plants vs. Zombies Adventures
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures is a Plants vs. Zombies based game by PopCap that will be available on Facebook. It was first announced on March 26th, 2013, and was released on May 20, 2013. The game has two modes: a town-building mode where players can build up their town by buying buildings and decorations, and planting plants, and a road-trip mode where players defend their vehicles from incoming zombies with plants harvested from the town. Currency The game has four different currencies: #'Coins'. These are periodically generated by town buildings. Planting a plant in the planter boxes in town costs coins. More advanced plants cost more coins. #''' ZomBucks. These are dropped by zombies, and are given to the player as rewards for completing quests and beating stages in road-trip mode. Zombucks are used in town mode to buy and upgrade buildings, place decorations, and clean up the town. # Gems'. These are purchased with real money, and can be converted to the various resources at a pre-determined ratio. Gems are also used to expedite wait times for constructing or upgrading buildings. #' Sun. These drop in battles against zombies from the sky, and are periodically created by Sunflowers. Sun does not carry across battles. Road Trip Stages The road trip mode has the following map stages, each with a varying number of levels: Game Mechanics PVZA remains a tower defense game as the original, with the following notable changes: #In Road Trip mode, players have a limited amount of plant types that can be used during battle. Slots are unlocked for zombucks as more stages are reached. Only five of each plant type can be used, although additional plants may be purchased with gems. #Instead of having seeds, a player takes along plants grown in the city. Only a maximum of fifteen of each plant type can be kept in a player's inventory, for use in road trips. #There are two types of battles: road trip battles, which play similarly to the original game, and city battles, where players defend their houses against zombies sent daily by the computer. #Other players can attack another player's city with zombies (costs zombucks) once a day (paying gems for multiple attacks). You will not see the battle occur, and can't do anything other than to defend all your houses in advance. If the player loses a zombie battle, the target house becomes unusable, and must be cleared for a zombucks fee. A victorious attacker earns coins from eating his neighbor's brains. The attacker can speed up their own Zombies or stun plants for a cost of 15 Zombucks. #Instead of plants disappearing after getting eaten by zombies, they get KO'ed instead. KO'ed plants can be revived for 25 Sun after 10 or so seconds. #During combat, the player can click on plants to "boost" them, or zombies to "stun" them. Boosted plants gain either attack power or attack range for 5 seconds, while stunned zombies are frozen in place for 3 seconds. This ability costs 25 Sun per use, has infinite uses, and doesn't have a cooldown. Plants '''Note: Power refers to how many hits the plant needs to take down a regular zombie Harvest refers to the amount of time a player must wait before a plant planted in the planter box can be collected and put into inventory. Reload refers to the time between attacks. Replant refers to the time you have to wait before you can place another plant. Revive refers to the time you have to wait before you can revive a plant after it's been chewed up by zombies. Zombies NPCs Quest Givers Buildings pending Boosts Boosts are add-ons that you can use during a level. They are generated from buildings, and can also be purchased with gems. Note: The Taco Cart drops a random boost. Achievements Each stage has the following three main achievements: There are 35 hidden achievements, without any graphics. Note that it is impossible to get all achievements on a single round, as some of these are incompatible with each other (i.e. "Bully" and "Look Ma, No Hands!"). This is a partial listing: Gallery Ten days countdown File:PVZA10days.png|Image released on May 10, 2013. It implies Conehead Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA9days.png|Image released on May 11, 2013. It implies a zombie which carries a missile will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA8days.png|Image released on May 12, 2013. It implies Football Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA7days.png|Image released on May 13, 2013. It implies a zombie which carries a brain will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA6days.png|Image released on May 14, 2013. It implies a zombie which carries a dumbbell will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA5days.png|Image released on May 15, 2013. It implies a zombie which carries a gasoline can will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA4days.png|Image released on May 16, 2013. It implies a new zombie, DJ Zom-B will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA3days.png|Image released on May 17, 2013. It implies Gargantuar will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA2days.png|Image released on May 18, 2013. It implies a zombie which carries a fish head will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures 1 daze til brains.jpg|Image released on May 19, 2013. It implies a female zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Others PvZSoon.jpg|The screen appears if you try to visit File:PlantsvsZombiesAdventuresGameplay.png|A screenshot released by PopCap PvZA Beta.jpg|PvZ Adventures Beta PvZ Adventures Travel Guide.png|A Travel Guide link to which was posted May 19th PvZA title screen.jpg|Title screen PvZA won level 1.JPG|The player won level 1 on The Boonies PvZA Level 5.JPG|The player is level 5 now Trailer Trivia * In an interview with The Verge, Executive Producer Curt Bererton says that "Figuring out a core combat that would allow players to defend their towns in interesting ways, while also being a truly fun standalone experience, took a lot of iteration. We prototyped 11 different variants of combat: some were very traditional path-based tower defenses where the zombies did not attack the plants, but we felt this lost some of the appeal of the original game."[1 ] External links *Official website *Official Facebook page Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures